ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge
:This article is about a book. For its adaptation, see Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge (film) :"Goldenman's Revenge" redirects here. For other uses, see Goldenman's Revenge (disambiguation) 'Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge' is a 1999 superhero novel. It is the third novel in the [[Jane Hoop Elementary|''Jane Hoop Elementary series]]. It was written by author Rita Christensen and released on July 3, 1999. The book features of the gang, finding truth of Goldenman, after Catwoman stoles Danny's trophy, after wins it by Mayor alone for saving world. It was nominated at the 2000 Publish Award for "Best Selling Books", which the first has won at it. The story features by a argument of Goldenman and Evan for same strength to go on a battle alone, dies in the Trophy and Egg takes away in United States, as Evan's born transforms into 1600 years ago. It is a sequel to Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape and it is followed by Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball. A film adaptation of the book was released on November 2003. Plot In 399 BC of United States, Goldenman and his brother-in-law, Evan were born as a family on their planet, which providing live on Planet Mars. They both became king of the planet, as battle with Epic of the other Army, destroying home. Meanwhile, Goldenman help with Evan fight with the evil Epics of the other Army. Meanwhile, when starts prepare for a strong battle, both start having same strength, which Goldenman and Evan have a argument having strength, which wanting to battle alone, which both too far to battle, but, battle with each other. Evan ended their family, and became the second Evil Epic Army, destroying the others. Meanwhile, takes over their homes. Meanwhile, Evan has became king, and providing a battle of brother-in-law, as later, both killed each other as Goldenman got trapped in the Trophy and Evan trapped in the Egg. Dr. Catwoman plans by to search and have find a person that was trapped in a trophy 5,000 years ago after battle by brother-in-law, Evan both were different. Danny Gorden won it for saving the world. At the meantime, Catwoman became anwry. That night, Catwoman used the power that she had stolen the trophy as for recognize that it was belong to the gang's hero, Danny. Danny and gang went inside the base telling Mayor and Watson if Goldenman was nearly too strong to defeat. Watson says that only that Goldenman would be too strong to defeat. He would about to destroy the world. The state continues with The truth tells if Goldenman was born from Danny's trophy is he could be controlled by good and evil once he was first born. Goldenman had enter to the Base taking over The Gang. Goldenman puts on sleeping Gas over too Rebecca and Alec making them a sleep. Alec and Rebecca were sleep at Elementary school and still being on fighting about coming from their own way. Danny, Alec and Rebecca find their friends kidnapped. They head to stop Goldenman and recide a truth to trusted them he is a godfather to Danny having his same powers. He later forgives them and heard the truth searching onto who a godfather. He joins to their. Characters Development Christensen want to make another book for children, and she'll be this time making new characters appearing into the book. Before Danny and other returns, Christensen writtens for returning person for faces off with Catwoman's newest villain, Goldenman, who was born from the trophy, after Catwoman stolen sneaks in their Base. Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille begins to stop him and Catwoman. Rebecca joins the team with Danny Gorden as leader joining with Alec, Cory and Jaquille lived with Naudia, Mayor and Miss. Watson at the Base and SWAT Teammates. Christensen says she will be making more of the books later on. Cover Rita Christensen written a cover for Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman’s Revenge of the title, her name and a picture of a Golden Trophy, and that’s where a new character Goldenman has been transformed too for 1600 years after his fight with his brother-in-law, Evan, green slimy ooze person. There, the trophy was caught by the people in Cincinnati, when using to give it to someone thinking that it’s belong. Therefore, Mayor found it and gave it to Danny, just in case, before Catwoman can grab it, till she stole it from Danny. Film adaptation The film version was released on November 14, 2003 and directed by Francis Lawerence, who makes his directorial debut. Also, Blake Brown, Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie reprised their roles once again as Danny, Alec and Rebecca, the series' main characters. Arthur Walters joined the franchise as newcomer Goldenman. It earned $92.3 million in its opening weekend at the box office, becoming the second biggest opening weekend in history behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_(film) Spider-Man] ($114.8 million) and was a new franchise high. It earned so far to $795 million worldwide, becoming the third highest-grossing film of 2003 behind The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King and Finding Nemo. Although among eight films, the film grossed the lowest. Video Game A video game of the same name was released on November 12, 2003 from Electronic Arts. Editions Bloomsbury (United Kingdom, Australia, etc.) *ISBN 0-7475-3849-2 Hardcover *ISBN 0-7475-3848-4 Paperback *ISBN 0-7475-7361-1 Hardcover (adult edition) *ISBN 0-7475-7448-0 Paperback (adult edition) Scholastic (United States, etc.) *ISBN 0-439-06486-4 Hardcover *ISBN 0-439-06487-2 Paperback Raincoast (Canada, etc.) *ISBN 1-551-92370-X Paperback Sequel The fourth book, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball was released four years later on June 28, 1997. Originally to release in 1994, Christensen puts her work on hiatus because she is going away for college in a few years. She later returns to production in 1996. References #^ "About J. K. Rowling". Raincoast Books. Retrieved on March 5, 2009. #^ This is the sequence in the book; see Rowling, J.K. (1998). Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. London: Bloomsbury. pp. 236-237. ISBN 0747538484. . In the film, Harry stabs the diary before being healed by Fawkes; see Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Warner Brothers. 2002. Retrieved on 2009-05-25. #^ "Harry Potter and Me". British Broadcasting Corporation. 28 December 2001. Retrieved on 2009-01-12. #^ Rowling, J.K. (1997). Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. London: Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747532745 pages=12, 77, 14, 45. #^ Solomon, Evan (July 13, 2000). "J.K. Rowling Interview". CBCNewsWorld Hot Type. Retrieved on 2009-01-12. #^ Rowling, J.K. (1997). Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. London: Bloomsbury. p. 13. ISBN 0747532745. #^ Rowling, J.K. (1997). Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. London: Bloomsbury. pp. 13, 101. ISBN 0747532745. #^ "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on Scholastic.com". Scholastic.com. 16 October 2000. Retrieved on 2009-01-12. #^ Rowling, J.K. (1997). Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. London: Bloomsbury. pp. 16, 48. ISBN 0747532745. #^ Rowling, J.K. (1997). Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. London: Bloomsbury. pp. 48, 104-106, 141-142. ISBN 0747532745. #^ a b Sexton, C.A. (2007). "Pottermania". J. K. Rowling. Twenty-First Century Books. pp. 77-78. ISBN 0822579499. Retrieved on 2009-05-25. #^ Rowling, J.K.. "Nearly Headless Nick". Retrieved on 2009-05-25. #^ Rowling, J.K.. "Dean Thomas's background (Chamber of Secrets)". Retrieved on 2009-05-25. #^ "A Potter timeline for muggles". Toronto Star. 2007-07-14. Retrieved on 2008-09-27. External links *''Goldenman's Revenge'' book website Category:1990s novels Category:Superhero novels Category:1999 novels Category:Sequel novels Category:Jane Hoop Elementary books